


Home

by chratt (orphan_account)



Category: oneyplays
Genre: M/M, alien dd, alien dingdong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chratt
Summary: Based on the prompt DingDulian + TravelDing Dong takes Julian back to his home planet once his ship is restored. But when they get there, things aren't the way he left them.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead I swear, here's proof  
> This one's longer than the other requests of mine, but I'm not like trying to make a word quota so it's no biggie
> 
> (alien dingdong because I’m trash)
> 
> (also inspired by my friend @greatwonfidence’s concept! check out her tumblr (@greatwonfidence) for more quality ideas like this one!)
> 
>  

 It takes them a while, but they’ve finally got all the pieces.

There’s a lot of terminology that makes Julian’s face scrunch up as Ding Dong explains it, but it makes him laugh as Julian struggles to follow his instructions.

“So this…” Julian holds up a metal sheet, “covers the gash in the exterior?”

Ding Dong tries to stifle his laugh, taking the piece from Julian’s hands. “No, that’s a Titak panel. It melts at 34 degrees Irequite. The exterior of Pollux’s Shadow will reach about 77 degrees.”

“Right.” Julian frowns. “What’s that in Fahrenheit?”

“I dunno.” He shrugs, but flips the Titak panel around in his hand. “But this goes onto the navigational mainframe,” he says, and climbs up the stairs and into the main chamber.

Julian follows, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs as he watches Ding Dong begins to drill the metal into the desk next to him. “So, what’s your ship called again?”

“Gemini Shadow,” He answers, focusing still on the navigational panel.

“Why?”

Ding Dong chuckles, “You ask a lot of questions.”

“So did you, when you got here,” Julian quips, scooting over so that he can watch Ding Dong work carefully. “D’you remember when you made a scene at-”

“We don’t have to talk about that,” Ding Dong mumbles quickly, sparing a glance over his shoulder to look at Julian; Julian’s grin widens at the sight of the alien’s cheeks tinting blue.

“You released all of the big cats of the zoo!” Julian laughs, leaning his chin on Ding Dong’s shoulder.

“I thought they were being kept prisoner!” Ding Dong groans, “I thought the tigers were Django’s parents!” Julian continues to laugh, and Ding Dong finds himself smiling as well, setting down his drill to ruffle the other man’s hair. “Okay, ha ha, silly alien didn’t know the different families of cats. I get it now.”

Julian presses an airy kiss to Ding Dong’s neck, chuckling as his skin heats up- he’s used to it now, but just like the blue blush which spreads up Ding Dong’s face, it’s a trait that he didn’t realize he’d come to love so quickly.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Julian says suddenly, aimlessly as he rubs his face into Ding Dong’s neck.

“I’m not going to be gone forever.” Ding Dong mumbles, kissing Julian’s head. “Just a couple of weeks.”

“I’m still gonna miss you.”

Ding Dong is silent for a moment. “You don’t have to,”

“Whaddaya mean?” Julian murmurs, looking up at him curiously.

“I mean,” Ding Dong sets the drill down. “Why don’t you come with me?”

“Wh-really? You want me to come with you?”

Ding Dong blushes again at the sight of Julian, eyes wide as planets and as bright as stars. “Yeah, I’ll show you around where I grew up. I-if you want to. If not, that’s cool I-”

Julian cuts him off my tackling him, showering him in peppered kisses across his face. “I’m going to space!” He says, more to himself than Ding Dong. “I’m really going to space!”

From outside the chamber, the garage door opens and closes. “Hey-” Chris stops and frowns, hearing the rumbling and laughter coming from the space ship. "If you guys are fucking in the space ship again, I swear to _G_ _od_.”

 

Of course Chris is jealous, but after Ding Dong promises that he’ll take him next time, his whines and complaints cease. Julian’s spacesuit takes an extra three weeks to make, but it’s done with the leftover materials used to fix Ding Dong’s.

To Julian, it takes light years for them to finally be ready to go up to space. But then, in a flash, they’re saying goodbye to Chris and boarding the patched space ship.

He watches Ding Dong’s meticulous hands on the navigational panel, directing and adjusting various knobs and codes to correspond with the flight of the ship. From the window, Julian stares as the blue sky becomes a black sheet lined with stars. Surprisingly, he sees the glimpse of another space ship heading the opposite way, towards space. He waves at the green alien in the other ship, who holds up a peace sign at him. Ding Dong scoffs and turns his attention back to the control panel.

“I hate those guys. They get all the attention on Earth.”

“Where’s that alien going?”

“Area 51, probably. They’re suckers for attention.”

 

Quickly, Julian realizes that the journey to Ding Dong’s home planet, Craecie, is going to take much longer than he initially thought. The astronaut ice cream has long since been eaten by both him and Ding Dong, and iSpy is only so interesting amongst the black sky and millions of identical white dots in the distance. The turbulence of space is much more noticeable than that of an airplane, and while exhaustion has already forced him to sleep for several hours, he cannot bring himself to nap. After Julian groans for the fifth time in the hour, Ding Dong spins around in his chair to look at him.

“You doing alright?”

He spins around in his own chair, staring at the ceiling, but nods.

“‘Kay, let me know if I can help you with your boredom.”

Julian is quiet for a moment, thinking. Then, he grins. “Have you ever gotten a blowjob in space?”

Despite the oxygen in the spaceship, Ding Dong chokes on the air. He clears his throat, cheeks blue. “No, I haven’t.”

“Well, d’you want one?”

“As tempting as that is,” he sighs, “we’re about to reach an asteroid belt. I’ll have to navigate past them.”

“Oh,” Julian frowns. “After?”

“After, definitely.”

 

After giving a space-blowjob and receiving his own space-handjob, Julian is nudged by Ding Dong, whose large and excited eyes reflect the glowing screens in front of them. “Hey, we’ll be there in ten minutes.” This makes Julian sit up in his chair and reach for Ding Dong’s free hand, squeezing it as he stares out the window. “Did I ever tell you why I called this ship the Gemini Shadow?”

“No, why?”

“Well, Craecie is between two of Gemini’s stars, Castor and Pollux. With both stars, it never gets dark,” he explains nonchalantly as he swerves around a meteor. “But they’re different kinds of stars, so the shadows on everything seem are coming from two angles, and they’re different colors.” Ding Dong grins at him excitedly. “And it’s so crazy, I can’t wait to show you.”

“Yeah? I can’t wait to see it. What made you want to leave, anyway?” Julian asks after a while, turning to stare out the window.

He gets no response.

When he glances back towards the navigational panel, Ding Dong’s eyes are narrow and he pulls his hand away from Julian’s grip, reading the screens surrounding them. Julian can see his hands twitching above the keys. “What?” Julian frowns.

“It should be here…”

“What?” Julian repeats. Ding Dong still doesn’t look at him.

“ _Anything_. There’s nothing showing up on the radar. No electricity fields, no signs of life,  _anything_. But we’re at the right coordinates.” He mumbles, taking a shallow breath. “How long have I been gone, again?”

“Seven months?” Julian replies. He watches Ding Dong as he scrubs a hand over his face, quickly continuing to say “but your ship was busted. You couldn’t have helped it.”

“Yeah,” Ding Dong nods, absently, as he lifts his jittery hand to run over his ears nervously.

“I’m sure we just forgot to fix that part of the ship,” Julian sighs, taking Ding Dong’s hand from his head and holding it tight in his grip. Ding Dong looks at him, eyes darting around before finally locking on his, like he finally found the star he had been searching the entire night sky for.

“Yeah.” Ding Dong repeats, squeezing his hand. He has to be right. Julian has to be right.

 

Julian’s not right.

Julian is a fan of dystopian stories. He likes the apocalyptic atmospheres, how trees look like toothpicks, but are dwarfed by the mountains of smoke that rise from the burning cities. But he doesn’t like this.

He climbs out, hand gripping the railing of the steps, almost unsure whether this could be correct. Maybe- Maybe Ding Dong miscalculated. Maybe this is an entirely different planet. Maybe

Julian watches as Ding Dong collapses onto his knees on the ashen ground, mouth agape from behind his helmet and somehow, that scares him more than the eerie silence of the planet.

 

Ding Dong’s not alright.

He’s shaking, wheezing, and he grips Julian’s suit so tight, he has to make an effort to not let his nails come out or else he’d slice open Julian’s spacesuit. He’s sobbing. It’s loud and it’s ugly and he can’t even wipe his eyes because of the helmet, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care at all.

“Wh-why didn’t they contact me?” He gasps out, standing up and beginning to head towards the decimated buildings. “Why didn’t anyone tell me?”

Julian is quick behind him, following right behind him as they stumble through the rubble and ash. “Maybe they evacuated,”

Ding Dong shook his head, trying to blink through his tears in an attempt to clear his view; he takes a right and begins to run, pretending to not notice the black shadows on the streets which had long protruding ears like his own.

Ding Dong makes it to his house, but he can’t find the strength to open the door. It’s the gravity, he tells himself. It’s making his arm feel heavier and it’s making tears continuously fall from his eyes and it’s also making him shake. It’s the gravity, definitely not the holes in the door that look like they’re from lasers. Julian presses a hand to his back, warm and comforting, and it makes the rest of his body feel a little less numb. Julian opens the door for him, knowing that he has to do this, no matter how ugly it is. He shuts his eyes and enters and suddenly he feels like he’s a young alien again.

He remembers riding his crypto-scooter home and parking it next to the Gooey Tealea planted on their lawn. He remembers racing into the house where his mother was waiting in the kitchen, smiling with her wide mouth and three eyes and enveloping him into a hug and he just feels warm, feels at home.

He looks around the barren, wrecked building, everything looking familiar but so, so different. He just feels cold now.

 

In the rubble and ash on the floor, Julian notices something. Upon inspecting it, it’s a turned down frame. He grabs it and holds it in his hand, smiling faintly and brushing dust off of the face of the child in the photo. He looks up between the young Ding Dong in the photo and the older one, and notices the maturity in his face. How his soft, pudgy form developed into a more spindly frame with only angles. How closely he resembles his mother. Ding Dong looks at him with empty eyes, but his brows furrow and he walks through the ash to see what he’s looking at.

Ding Dong takes the photo in his hands and smiles, and maybe, Julian thinks to himself, they’ll be okay.

 

They stay at the planet much longer than they anticipated, but once Ding Dong’s composed himself, he tells Julian they can stop at a space drive-thru (which Julian had no idea existed).

They sit at the edge of an acid lake, feet dangling off the ledge of a destroyed building. The suns never set on the planet, Julian sees that now; their helmets have radiation shades which allow them to stay aimlessly at the body of acid, reflecting the two separate stars as they made their towards the horizon. Ding Dong stands up, stretching his long legs.

“Alright, let’s go.”

“Go where?”

“Home.” He lifts his arm out and stretches his out, fingers reaching desperately towards the suns, as if to say _don’t go, stay!_

“Now?” Julian stands up as well. “Are you sure? We can stay longer if you want to,”

“No,” he sighs, “It has to be now. If not now, then I’ll never leave.”

Julian grabs the hand at Ding Dong’s side. “Okay,”

“Okay.” Ding Dong repeats.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos(:  
> follow my tumblr @ chratt and send me requests there!


End file.
